undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mattista
Mattista is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to SWE, where he is a former World Heavyweight Champion. SWE (2014-Present) United States Champion, Royal Rumble Winner and World Heavyweight Champion Mattista debuts in SWE how United States Champion during the first CPV of the federation or the Royal Rumble 2014, where he entered with the number 28 to remove the last Sdollao and DJ Hero, earning a chance to face the World Heavyweight Champion in the main event of Wrestlemania 1. At Elimination Chamber 2014 in order to defend the United States title against The Emo in a ladder match, but thanks to an interference of Carlettinho that strikes mattista with an iron bar, The Emo takes home the belt, but at the end of the show after the triumph of Carlettinho in Elimination Chamber Match, Mattista gets his revenge by hitting him first behind and then in the head with the same belt. At Wrestlemania, Mattista defeat Carlettinho and win the title at the end of the match as well as his friend Silvio SWE Champion climbs into the ring and congratulates him on his success just got. On the Raw after Wrestlemania, during the celebration party is attacked by Santen and Francesco U. Asta but is eventually rescued by Silvio who puts to flight the two members of The Picars, in the main event of the evening Mattista and Silvio deal with the Picars The succeeding in triumph after a devastating RKO Silvio on Santen. At Extreme Rules 2014 Mattista successfully defends title in a bloody Extreme Rules Match against former champion Carlettinho, we repeat the entire King of The Ring 2014 where Mattista still beats Carlettinho in an I Quit Match ending the rivalry between the two. At Money in the Bank 2014, Mattista defeats Babbo Natale with huge success, bringing home an important victory. Loss of World Heavyweight Championship & Feud Against The Corporation At Summerslam 2014 is staged in the Main Event, Mattista defends the belt against the winner of the King of the Ring tournament, his friend Sdollao, with special guest referee Mr. Molinaro. After a match full of emotions and twists, Sdollao defeats Mattista who loses the title. At the end Mr. Molinaro betray Sdollao favoring the collection of the Money in the Bank briefcase in favor of Francesco. Mattista then first tries to regain the belt at No Way Out in 2014, but is distracted by Bad News Bennett, allowing Francesco to close the meeting. At Hell in a Cell 2014 a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match against Francesco and Sdollao loses after suffering from the Pedigree champion, failing yet another assault on the belt. At Survivor Series, Evolution (Sdollao, Silvio, & himself) defeated The Corporation (Francesco, Bad News Bennett, & Rogan) in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. At Royal Rumble, Mattista would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.7 with hopes that he'll be able to win the rumble match once again and main event WrestleMania 2. He would manage to eliminate PJ Skillz & DJ Hero until he was shockingly eliminated early on by Jacob Cass. At Elimination Chamber he took part in the Raw Elimination chamber, but was eliminated by Lula. World Tag Team Champion & Feud with Silvio Mattista and Silvio are set to face Rogan and Bad News Bennett for the World Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 2. At WrestleMania 2, Silvio and Mattista would defeat The Corporation (Rogan & Bad News Bennett) to become the new World Tag Team Champions. At Extreme Rules 2015 Evolution defeat The Corporation and still World Tag Team Championship. At Over The Limit, Evolution would successfully defend the World Tag Team Titles against Team Bring It! (Arrow & DoggyDog) in a Tag Team Match. At Payback, Evolution would lose the World Tag Team Titles to The Killers (The Punk & Drogy) after Silvio turned Heel and put Mattista through a table. At Money In The Bank, Mattista would return to attack Silvio after MITB Ladder Match victory. At Summerslam, Mattista would lose a Singles Match to Silvio. After the match, Mattista & Silvio would engage in a brawl where they had to be separated by security. At Night Of Champions, Mattista would finally gain revenge against Silvio after he defeated him in a Steel Cage Match. However at Hell In A Cell 2015, Mattista would lose a Falls Count Anywhere Match to Silvio that would end the feud, for now. At Survivor Series he comes to attack Silvio after his match with Alieus. At No Mercy Mattista would lost to Silvio in a Ladder Match for the MITB contract after Sdollao attacked him. YXW (2016) Debut & Intercontinental Champion; Departure It was reported that Mattista had signed a contract with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) and would be wrestling on the Smackdown Roster. At TLC, Mattista would compete in his debut match where he won the newly created YXW Intercontinental Title against Sdollao & Francesco in a Triple Threat Match. At Royal Rumble, Mattista would defend his IC Title against No.1 Contender Jake Navor with Sdollao in his corner, but he would end up losing the title to Jake Navor. At WrestleMania 2, Mattista would have another chance at competing for the IC Title in a 6 Man Ladder Matc; but, he would lose to Jacob Cass who snuck his way into the match making it into a 7 Man Ladder Match. It was revealed the day after WrestleMania 2 that Mattista and 8 other talents were released from their YXW contracts. TCW (2017-Present) Debut & World Tag Team Champion Mattista made his TCW debut at the Elimination Chamber CPV, along side with Sdollao as Evolution, where they beat SWED (Roacher & Francaios) to become the first TCW World Tag Team Champions. Evolution is set to defend their titles at the next CPV, NXT Take Over: Chicago, against Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow). At NXT Take Over Chicago Evolution would retain the tag team titles in a ladder match. At WrestleMania Evolution would retain against SWED and Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild). At Extreme Rules they retain again against Bro Code. At Over The Limit Evolution would beat Best Warriors (Kevin & Mart War) to retain the titles again. At Great American Bash Evolution would lose the Tag Team titles after Sdollao attacks Mattista, turning heel in progress. Championships & Accomplishments SWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *United States Champion - 1x (Inaugural) *World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Silvio *2014 Royal Rumble Winner *First Triple Crown Champion YXW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Inaugural) TCW: * World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Sdollao